New Mexico's Prevention Research Center (PRC), is committed to eliminating health disparities and reducing the burden of chronic disease. The PRC examines how to link evidence to practice and policy through translation, dissemination, and implementation research. In response to community needs and CDC priorities, we focus our research and scholarship on reducing the burden of obesity (Winnable Battles1), diabetes, cardiovascular disease, and certain cancers. Our commitment is to investigate and discover solutions to the burden of disease experienced by under-represented populations, especially American Indians and Hispanics, living in under-resourced rural communities. Specifically, we address the underlying risk factors for chronic diseases that have high prevalence in these populations. Utilizing our well-established infrastructure, multidisciplinary research team, strong partnerships and proven record of accomplishments, we propose to investigate, expand and disseminate what is most effective and feasible in rural communities based upon the findings of our prior research. We plan to study the process of dissemination and implementation (D&I) of evidence-based strategies for increasing physical activity, improving nutrition, and promoting tobacco free living. We are calling our research project Village Interventions and Venues for Action II, (VIVA II) to indicate that our proposed study is both a continuation, and major expansion and scaling-up of VIVA-Step into Cuba, our 2010-2014 research project. We have worked successfully with partners in Cuba, New Mexico to evaluate the translation, dissemination and implementation of 5 evidence-based recommendations from the Guide to Community Preventive Services. The PRC plans to continue and expand the existing study (Beta Site), scale up its successful strategies to rural communities county-wide (Proximity Spread) through a health council partnership, disseminate and implement strategies state-wide (Widespread Application) with the help of key organizational partners, and study the process for its successes and failures. Building on national, state, community and PRC priorities, the UNM PRC will address existing gaps in translating evidence-based interventions into practice by expanding our knowledge and understanding of the D&I process. We will do this through a prospective study of the D&I of effective strategies to promote active living, healthy eating, and tobacco free living in tri-ethnic, rural populations in New Mexico.